U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,963 describes substantially linear olefin polymers produced by Dow Chemical Company's "constrained geometry" catalysts grafted with an unsaturated organic compound which exhibit adhesive properties as well as imparting desirable impact properties to various thermoplastic polymer blends. The disclosure does not describe however the combination of a grafted ethylene polymer and an elastomer used to modify a thermoplastic polymer to achieve improved low temperature impact properties.